


Hunger

by joannacamilley



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannacamilley/pseuds/joannacamilley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after the whole Kai fiasco, Alaric plans to celebrate his anniversary with Jo. Damon decides to stop by and Jo proposes a strange arrangement that Alaric can’t say no to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Jo and Jolaric, and I also love Dalaric, so I figured why not write all three of them together? After 6x09 when Jo admits to having pot, I knew I had to include that in a story too. So fair warning, there's some drug use (marijuana) in this story, and definitely some drinking but that's not that much different from the show. Partially inspired by My Boyfriend's Boyfriend by dametokillfor on here because its the only other Jolaric/Dalaric fic I've ever seen. Thanks to iwillforgetdamon for encouraging me to write it and helping me edit and come up with ideas. I hope you enjoy! (the few of you who are actually reading this) Please review and tell me what you think!

It had been a tough couple of years for Alaric Saltzman. His wife left him to become a vampire, simultaneously cheating on him with a man who would later become his best friend. He came to Mystic Falls to kill said man only to become drinking buddies (and then some) with him. His new girlfriend turned out to be the aunt of his wife's previously unknown and illegitimate daughter. Then his girlfriend was sacrificed in a ritual centering around his technical stepdaughter. Just when he thought it couldn't get worse, he was turned into a super vampire by the Original Witch with his life tied to the girl. When the girl died, he died with her, only he stayed dead for over a year. When he was able to come back to life, he had to deal with the horrible bloodlust that comes with being a vampire and the possibility of never being able to die to get away from it. Luckily for him, he almost died but a saint of a woman was able to save him before his human life slipped away too.

This lead him to today. He was living life freely as a human. Sure, he missed compulsion every now and then, but he definitely didn't miss fighting the urge to rip everyone's throats out every second of every day. He had his best friend back, who had died as he came back to life. He even got a girlfriend out of this deal, the same woman who enabled him to live as a human. There weren't enough words in the world to thank her for saving his life and making it even better than before.

He decided to surprise Jo with her favorite bottle of wine (who was he kidding, every bottle of wine was her favorite) and a bag full of vegetarian take-out.

"Again?" Jo asked without preamble when she opened the door. "You need to learn to bring yourself a bottle, also," she said as she took the wine and walked back inside.

Chuckling, Alaric closed the door behind him as he followed her in. "I figured you already had a large supply of alcohol here, I'm merely just making sure it doesn't run out tonight."

"What's the special occasion?" she questioned as she popped the cork on the bottle before pouring generous amounts into two wine glasses.

Alaric walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before answering. "It's been half a year," he murmured into her hair. "No crazy evil guys, no trouble, no deaths..."

"It's also our six month anniversary," Jo smirked as she turned around. "I remember our first date at the corn maze, though you tried to make me forget."

"In my defense, I thought you were better off without me."

Jo's eyes softened at his admission. "Aren't we lucky that I can't be compelled, then?"

The moment was ruined when Jo's stomach grumbled loudly, making them both laugh. She started loading two plates up with food before leading Alaric to the couch.

"How's work?" she asked as she stuffed her mouth with shrimp lo mein.

"Infinitely less interesting now that I don't have real life experiences to tie in with each class," he shook his head with a smile. "What about the hospital?"

"It's a lot calmer now than last year. You know, I knew something was up when you started coming around and all of a sudden, the hospital was packed with accidents and 'animal attacks' and the like."

Their glasses were filled up again before Alaric answered. "What can I say? You'll never be bored if you date me."

She scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his arm. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered in a more serious tone, making him look down at her. "I finally found someone who doesn't judge my alcohol consumption."

"Oh, I'm judging you," he snorted. "But it benefits me as well so who am I to complain?"

"You know what also benefits you?" He cocked his head in question. "I still have my stash of pot in my drawer," she said with a grin.

"Wow, okay," he laughed. "Trying to get me high too?"

"You're the one who brought the wine," she retorted back. "And only if you want to."

"Are you sure it's a good idea? You're already really hungry, I don't want you to be eating me next."

Jo rolled her eyes as she got up and headed to her bedroom. "Well, I hope you eat me," she smirked at him before disappearing to get the goods.

He quickly gulped down the rest of his wine before she came back, already feeling the effects of it. She set the bag and paper down before starting to roll up a joint. "You're a natural," he commented when she was done in less than twenty seconds.

"Loads of practice," she replied as she searched for a lighter. She quickly found one and flicked it to life to start one end of the joint. "Do you know how to shotgun?"

"Uh," he thought back to his college days when he used to smoke every now and then, "it's been a while."

She smiled at him. He was so adorable. "It's not hard. Just come here."

As she took a hit, he scooted closer to her and turned to face her. She breathed in really deeply and then leaned towards him for what seemed to be a kiss. As soon as their mouths touched, she opened hers which he followed. She gently exhaled into his mouth, allowing him to take in her smoke. When they pulled apart, he could see she was smiling at him before she took another hit herself. He waited a few seconds before breathing out, already feeling the slight tingle of a high. "That's some good weed," he told her, making her laugh.

"Only the best for Dr. Laughlin." They laughed as they continued smoking, getting more and more high as the joint passed between them. At one point, Alaric had to stop because he didn't have nearly as much tolerance as she did and he didn't want to get too high, especially since he was already tipsy from the wine.

The first joint was almost out when someone knocked on the door. Jo finished it and stubbed it on the table before getting up to answer it.

"Damon?" she asked dubiously, making Alaric perk up at his best friend's name.

"I heard you guys were having a party and didn't invite me." Damon paused while sniffing the air. "Are you guys really getting high right now? How old are you? Sixteen?"

"Why, are you jealous? Feeling left out?"

Alaric decided to get up to greet his friend. "Ric, it's about time. How dare you ditch me for some stupid anniversary?"

"You brought bourbon," Alaric noticed the bottle in his hand.

"I don't know if you need any of this now. You seem pretty loaded."

"Nonsense," he said as he grabbed the bottle and examined it as he walked back to the couch.

"Aye, you forgetting something?" Both Jo and Alaric looked at Damon as he stood in the doorway. "Invite me in."

"Hmm, why should I?" she pondered. "This is my vampire free safe place."

"Get her to invite me in, Ric," Damon glared at him.

"Is this you playing nice?" he asked as he took a swing from the bottle. Jo looked at him disapprovingly before pouring some into their used wine glasses.

"You know I don't play nice. Get me in here."

Alaric looked at his girlfriend with his best pouty face. "Fine," she rolled her eyes. "You can come in."

A smirk took over Damon's face as he strutted inside and plopped down between Jo and Alaric. He picked up Jo's glass and started sipping the bourbon from it.

"Alright then," she grumbled, getting up to get another glass for herself.

Damon grinned at his friend, rubbing their knees together. His hand shifted from his own knee to Alaric's.

"Damon," Alaric warned, looking down at his hand.

"Have you forgotten already?" Damon purred into his ear.

"Damon," he repeated, feeling a shiver run down his spine as Damon's hand shifted higher on his thigh.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alaric jumped away from Damon as Jo's voice broke through his thoughts. She was standing next to the couch with a cautious smile on her face.

"No," he muttered, standing up so he wasn't next to Damon again. "Of course not."

"Oh, come on, Ric. Don't act like it isn't obvious that you guys used to fuck." Both of the men's eyes snapped up to her, Alaric's in alarm and Damon's in amusement.

"It's not like that anymore," Alaric admitted, looking at the ground. "It hasn't been for years."

"Only because you died, Ric," Damon interjected. "And then I died, but now I'm back."

"Damon, are you stupid? I have a girlfriend!"

"You had a girlfriend back then, too. It didn't seem to bother you with Jenna or Meredith."

Alaric closed his eyes in shame before turning to Jo. "I promise you, I have never cheated on you. I wouldn't–"

"It's fine," she waved her hand dismissively. "I'm just wondering why you haven't brought it up before."

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, this is Damon, my best friend I used to screw'?"

"Aw, Ric, you know it was more than that," Damon smirked.

"Shut up for a minute, okay Damon?" When Damon shrugged and leaned back, Alaric continued. "Why do you want to know anyway? It's not happening anymore," he shot a pointed look at Damon. "I have you now."

"Who says you can't have both?"

Alaric didn't know if it was the alcohol, the pot, or his own crazy mind that was making him hear things.

Damon snorted and stood up. "Are you serious, Witchy? Because I'm not one to share."

"Either you share him with me or you don't get him at all. Your choice."

"Hold up, guys. Just stop for a moment. What are you talking about?" Alaric's head was spinning and he had to sit down again.

"I know you miss Damon and I don't want to take you away from him. At the same time, he is unusually attractive," Damon snorted at this, "and I wouldn't mind exploring an almost-friends-with-benefits relationship with him, along with you."

Alaric shifted his eyes between them. Jo looked sure of herself and Damon looked entertained by this whole situation. "And you're okay with this?" he asked Damon.

Damon shrugged. "Two is better than none, I guess. And for the record, I think you're unusually attractive as well," he flirted back at Jo.

Damon was flirting with his girlfriend and Alaric wasn't doing anything about it. What was the world coming to?

Giggling, Jo sat on the couch next to Alaric. Her fingers rubbed his shoulder for a second before intertwining with his. "Do you want to?" she asked quietly, her clear blue eyes staring into his.

He barely nodded before she pulled him into a kiss. This was familiar. He could do this. One of her hands ran through his hair while the other one moved his to her sides. It was strange that she was still sitting next to him when there were so many more convenient positions, but once Damon's hands started creeping up his thighs again, he understood.

He pulled away from Jo to watch as Damon reached his belt buckle. Damon smirked up at him with his sinful lips as he yanked his pants open and slipped his hands inside. Off to the side, Jo had taken her shirt off and was reaching behind herself for her bra as well by the time Damon pulled Alaric's cock out of his underwear. His mouth was instantly upon it, making Alaric groan from above. He missed Damon's mouth. He missed Damon's everything, if he was being honest, and slightly wished that Jo wasn't here while he uncovered those parts of Damon again. They weren't the only two who had to get used to sharing.

Alaric was already halfway down Damon's throat when Jo started kissing up his shoulders again. When he turned to look at her, he saw she was completely bare chested, drawing his eyes to her heaving breasts.

"Tell me the truth," she mumbled against his mouth when she kissed him again. "Who gives the better blowjob?"

Alaric just moaned in response. There was no correct answer to this question, so he just kissed her harder, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth and biting softly. Her hands bunched up his shirt and swiftly pulled it over his head. He put a hand on her waist as he concentrated really hard on not coming just yet, but Damon's mouth just felt so good.

It was Jo who eventually pulled Damon off of him. "We can't end this before it started," she whispered to Damon before smashing their lips together. Alaric watched in perverse curiosity as his current girlfriend made out with his ex-fuck buddy. She tried to dominate him, but Alaric knew that the only person allowed to dominate Damon was Ric himself.

Damon lifted her up and laid her down on the couch so their heads were barely touching Alaric's lap. He covered every inch of her as they explored each other's mouths for the first time. Jo started pulling his shirt up so Alaric took initiative by leaning over and yanking it over Damon's head. This caused Damon to look up at him with a smirk before pulling him down so their lips could meet for a second. Jo watched silently from below and started to knead her breasts. Damon slid down, batting her hands away so he could capture a nipple in his mouth.

Alaric didn't know how anything could be hotter than this. His hand moved to his cock on its own and pumped it slowly as he watched Damon kiss his way down his girlfriend's body. Her pants were soon thrown off the couch along with her panties while Damon buried his head between her thighs.

Jo couldn't stop from moaning as she grinded onto Damon's face, gripping his hair between her hands. "God, is there anything he's not good at?" she gasped before biting her lip.

Alaric laughed and cupped her full breast in one hand while still stroking himself. "I have yet to find something he's not at least mediocre at."

Jo started groaning complaints when Damon looked up with a look of indignation. "Mediocre? Do you know who you're talking about?"

"Damon, I swear to God, if you think you're stopping right there, I'm gonna stake you," she threatened as she tried to push him back down to where she needed him most.

"Is she always this murderous?" Damon asked with a grin, unbuckling his own pants.

"Only when she doesn't get her way, much like you, actually," Alaric commented as Damon fully disrobed. Damon's body was truly mouthwatering. How he had gone so long without it, Alaric would never know.

Damon flipped Jo over so she was on her hands and knees, facing Alaric. "Blow your boyfriend, would you?" he commanded, rather than asked, as he rubbed her ass.

Just as Jo took him in her mouth, Damon entered her from behind. She let out a moan that vibrated right to Alaric's core. He was sure this was how he was going to die; watching his best friend fuck his girlfriend as she gave him head. His eyes met with Damon's when he looked up. Damon kept an fervent stare as he began pounding into Jo, only his lip between his teeth showing that this was affecting him at all.

Alaric had to look away from the intenseness of Damon's eyes after a while, instead focusing on Jo's head bobbing on his lap. He pulled her hair away from her face so he could see the way her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked him hard. Damon's thrusts made her intermittently moan against him, sometimes when she was taking him deep which would cause his eyes to roll back in his head.

What was Damon playing at? The rate they were going, Alaric would be the first to blow his load and then what? He'd have to watch as Jo and Damon went another round? No one was leaving tonight before he got piece of Damon.

It took a lot of self control to pull Jo off him. She gazed up questioningly at him, to which he just gave her a short kiss before sitting back to watch them. Damon's eyes were on them the whole time and he gave Alaric a nod before speeding up even more. He bent over Jo so his chest molded to her back and reached around to give her clit some loving as well. Even as he pounded away on Jo, gritting his teeth and groaning the whole way, Damon couldn't take his eyes off of Alaric. His face began shifting, eyes darkening and veins crawling down his cheeks. Alaric quickly shook his head and Damon understood what he was trying to say. If he even pricked Jo with his fangs, she would probably hex him into next century with her newfound powers. However, Alaric wasn't against blood sharing so he'd just have to bid his time.

When Jo came with a loud moan, Damon slowed down to help her ride it out. As soon as her legs stopped shaking, he pulled out and gently laid her on the couch before crawling over her to Alaric.

"What do you want to do with me?" Damon questioned him as he took Alaric's cock in his hand.

"God," Alaric moaned for a second. "Um. I need you on my lap. I need to be in you."

Damon's tongue darted out to lick his lips. "Do you have any lube?"

Alaric's chest almost collapsed. They can't be this close only to stop because they didn't have any lube.

"I might have some in my room," Jo interrupted, finally sitting up. She left with wobbly legs and came back with a small bottle of lubricant. "I don't really use it often."

"Thanks, babe," Alaric breathed out as he slathered himself with the cold liquid.

Damon straddled him and buried his face in his neck. When Alaric tried to stretch him with his fingers, he pushed his arm away. "I'm too close for that. Just do it."

As Damon slid down on his length, Alaric had to hold his breath. This was the tightest he had ever been since they hadn't prepped him at all. It took a little bit of shifting around but soon Alaric was seated deep within Damon. He was in sensory overload and kind of regretted the drugs and alcohol he took tonight because he wanted to remember every single detail about Damon Salvatore.

He bounced on him a few times, causing them both to moan. Damon's erection was wetly sliding along Alaric's stomach and when he leaned forward, the friction was almost unbearable. Combined with the fact that every time he went down, Ric's cock was rubbing against his prostate made his orgasm inevitable.

Damon came hard against both of their chests as his fangs slid into place. He bit deeply into Alaric's shoulder, savoring the blood that flowed across his tongue. He felt drunk in his passion and couldn't stop rocking against Alaric's hardness. Quickly, he bit his wrist and fed his blood to him. The potency of vampire blood was so strong that Alaric immediately began spurting inside of him.

It took a few minutes for both of them to calm down enough to pull apart. Jo was kneeling next to them, hiding her slight jealousy of their intimacy with a smile. "You know you guys just stained my new couch."

Damon looked over Alaric's shoulder to find that, in fact, a pool of blood was gathering on the fabric from his previous shoulder wound. "I'll compel you a new one," he smirked as he stood up from the couch.

"Thanks for not biting me," she mentioned as she also got up and began gathering her clothes.

Alaric was still too boneless to move.

"I'd rather not die today, so..." Damon shrugged. "Besides, we'll work up to that. You have no idea how _erotic_ blood sharing can be."

"Maybe," she said skeptically before turning to Alaric, who still hadn't moved. "Are you okay?" she giggled.

"The next time this happens, no pot, okay? I think I'm way too much of a lightweight for this." Alaric groaned and rolled his neck before standing up as well.

Jo's stomach grumbled loudly, causing both men to look at her. "Come on, you know I'm always hungry," she rolled her eyes as she went to the kitchen to find some food.

"I am, too," Damon said, looking straight at Alaric with alluring eyes.

Suddenly, the word hunger had a whole new meaning.


End file.
